ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 694 (1st October 1991)
Plot Clyde has not changed his mind - he is staying in Walford until he absolutely has to leave. Grant is in a mood over Sharon's decision to postpone the wedding and honeymoon. Celestine asks Jules what is going on with Clyde. Michelle receives a letter informing her she has gotten into polytechnic college. Jules tells Celestine everything. Celestine is in disbelief over what his son has done. Grant and Phil are optimistic they will win big on Clyde's boxing match in the evening. Sharon is nervous as she waits to hear from the brewery. Pauline tells Pat Michelle has gotten into polytechnic college. Pat thinks Pauline will have to pay a fee towards Michelle's tuition. Celestine visits Clyde and confronts him over his stupidity. Clyde tells Celestine he is scared because of the colour of his skin and his age. When Clyde gets a moment alone with Jules, he asks him to pack him a runaway bag with some money and his passport, just in case he has to make a dash one day. Jules agrees to help him. DCI Chapman pays Nick a visit to question him some more about the night of Eddie's murder. Fred Coates, an associate of Grant and Phil, is given cash in preparation for the boxing match in the evening. The pair offer him 5% of their winnings for the evening's match. Sharon overhears their conversation and chases Fred, where she takes the money back off of him and hides it back at flat 43A. Celestine catches Jules snooping around with the runaway bag and questions him over it. Nick admits to DCI Chapman he saw someone stood over Eddie's body with a knife after he was murdered - it was Clyde. The gutter next to the bedroom Nick was confined to at the time of the murder is broken. Sharon tells Grant to stop sulking and accept she still wants to marry him. He is relieved when she tells him she trusts him and does not think he killed Eddie at all. DCI Chapman wants to question Clyde again. She gets officers over to No.27 to find him, but he is not there. They head to Royal Albert Hall, where Clyde notices DCI Chapman coming towards him. He runs back to Albert Square to fetch Kofi and run, but is unable to get into the house when he spots DS Mullen answering the door. Cast Regular cast *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.C.I. Chapman - Marian McLoughlin *D.S. Mullen - Mark Fletcher *Alfie Phillips - Johnny Shannon *Fred Coates - John White Locations *Albert Square *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Royal Albert Hall - Office and boxing gym Notes Radio Times synopsis: Clyde Tavernier is in A1 condition for the big fight tonight - but his mind is hardly on boxing. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,290,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes